Stone Cold
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: [One-shot] Daichi y Suga se gustaban, pero nunca lo confesaron. Ambos pensaban que era mejor ser amigos a que arruinar su amistad por un sentimiento, que creían, no correspondido. Se apoyaban en todo, y fingían que todo estaba bien... pero nada podría estarlo mientras, cada uno sufría por su lado, por creer que no podrían ser felices el uno con el otro, y con el miedo del rechazo.


_Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de_ Haruichi Furudate _, yo solo escribí esta historia para satisfacer mis deseos de verlos ser canon._

 **Relación:** Kōshi Sugawara x Daichi Sawamura.

 **Categoría:** One-shot; song-fic.

 **Páginas:** 19 (formato Word.)

 **Basado en:** "Stone cold", por Demi Lovato.

* * *

La sonrisa de Daichi se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que veía que Sugawara entraba cada mañana al salón de clases.

–Buenos días, Daichi –solía saludarle.

–Buenos días, Suga.

Un diálogo cotidiano. Siempre, luego de eso, se quedaban conversando de lo que fuese hasta que sonaba la campana que daba por iniciada la jornada escolar.

A la hora de almuerzo, iban por Asahi para irse a la cafetería, ya que ninguno de los tres solía llevar almuerzo y preferían comprar.

Y siempre, siempre, siempre aparecía aquella chica de la clase 1: Yui Michimiya.

–¡Sawamura! –decía–. ¡Hola!

Y Daichi, como siempre, pedía permiso y se ponía de pie para poder ir a hablar con ella por quince minutos. Sugawara ya los tenía contados.

–Te ves molesto, Suga –comentó Asahi–. Siempre que Michimiya viene a hablar con Daichi pones esa expresión.

–Me molesta la actitud que tiene Daichi. Es decir, todos saben que Michimiya se muere por él, pero el idiota parece no darse cuenta de eso.

Asahi miró al par de chicos y sí, era evidente que Yui le coqueteaba a Daichi. Regularmente, la chica acariciaba su propia nuca y luego ponía su mano en uno de los brazos de Daichi, pero él se mantenía de brazos cruzados, únicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Daichi es un idiota –dijo Suga.

Finalizado el entrenamiento, Sugawara estaba hablando con los de primer año, especialmente con Kageyama y Hinata, quienes habían estado discutiendo durante toda la práctica, poniendo nerviosa a Yachi, quien estaba junto a Yamaguchi que buscaba calmarla.

Daichi le hizo entrega de su botella a Shimizu, la chica la recibió pero Daichi notó la mirada que ella le había dedicado a Sugawara. Sin embargo, no quiso decirle nada, para evitar un malentendido.

La entendía, era inevitable mirar a Sugawara cuando adoptaba esa postura un tanto maternal cuando le hablaba a los chicos de cursos menores.

 _Suga… es interesante_.

Nunca, en su vida, había pensado que alguien le haría dudar de su condición sexual. Esa misma noche, tuvo otro de sus recurrentes sueños… Esa clase de sueños que había empezado a tener desde a principios de año.

Sugawara estaba comiendo algodón de azúcar, y él bebía una soda de naranja. Ambos, simplemente, se encontraban observando la ciudad iluminada, pero el sueño culminaba cuando tomaba la mano de Suga y este, lentamente, se acercaba a su rostro.

De tal impresión, se sentaba en la cama, miraba la hora y aún quedaba un poco más de dos horas antes de que tuviera que levantarse para irse a la preparatoria.

No sabía si debía hablarlo con alguien, y de ser así, no sabía con quién podría hacerlo…

En definitiva, se sentía un poco atraído a Sugawara.

En el caso de Sugawara, él sabía perfectamente que le gustaba Daichi, y se repetía a sí mismo que no podría estar jamás con él. Era muy susceptible a lo que opinaban los demás, en especial la sociedad.

Y la sociedad japonesa no aprobaría, con tanta facilidad, una relación homosexual, además que estaba seguro de que, a pesar de no demostrarlo, Daichi sentía cosas por Yui.

–Iré al baño –dijo Suga, dejando a Asahi y a Daichi en el salón, donde estaban estudiando para los exámenes–. No tardo, pero mientras esperan podrían terminar el ítem tres.

Salió de su salón y, a paso rápido, se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres. Una vez estuvo listo, y cuando se disponía a salir, escuchó una voz muy familiar.

Era la voz de Yui, que parecía estar hablando con Aya, una de sus amigas.

–¿En verdad te gusta Sawamura-kun? –preguntaba Aya, pero Yui la calló inmediatamente.

–¡No lo digas tan fuerte! Pero sí… Me gusta Sawamura.

Por un impulso, Sugawara salió del baño, y al verlo, Yui se puso demasiado roja, mientras que Aya se cubría la boca.

–Hola –les saludó, pero pasó junto a ellas sin decir nada, así evitaría iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación.

 _Como si no fuese obvio_.

Al volver al salón, Daichi le sonrió como de costumbre.  
Al menos podía contar con ser su amigo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Eso era suficiente para él.

–¡Sugawara-san!

Se volteó ante el llamado de Kageyama, quien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la sala club.

–¿Qué sucede, Kageyama?

–Me he estado preguntando algo desde hace un rato –limpió la comisura de su boca y lo miró fijamente–. Está relacionado… con algo…

El pronto sonrojo del armador de primer año, sorprendió a Sugawara. Escuchó atentamente todo el balbuceo de su kohai, hasta que por fin el chico planteó la pregunta.

–No sé cómo decirle a alguien que me gusta cuando ni yo estaba consciente de que esa persona me gustara.

Sugawara rio un poco, cubriendo su boca. Le parecía algo increíble que Kageyama pudiese estar interesado en algo más aparte del voleibol.

–Okay, Kageyama, vamos lento, ¿sí? En primer lugar, es normal que te guste alguien, es decir, a todos nos pasa.

–Pero… ¡Pero se supone que debemos estar centrados en los playoffs!

–¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Ambos se giraron hacia Daichi, que se acercaba junto con Asahi. Kageyama agachó su cabeza, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

–¿Kageyama? –dijo Sugawara, intentando, con eso, dar a entender que preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con contarle al resto de sus senpais. El chico asintió–. Está preocupado, porque le gustaría declarársele a quien le gusta, pero no sabe cómo, ya que al parecer hace poco se dio cuenta.

–Oh, no creí que fuera algo tan serio –dijo Asahi, antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Sugawara.

–Si me permites opinar, Kageyama, pienso que debes pensar qué es más importante: declararte ahora o centrarte en los playoffs y hacerlo después –dijo Daichi, luego miró a Suga y notó la mirada de desaprobación que le estaba dedicando.

–No ayudas, Daichi –Suga volvió su vista a Kageyama–. Escucha, si estás bien seguro de que te gusta, y crees que estarás mejor si te declaras, hazlo, sino, tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo bien y, cuando llegue el momento, lo haces. No tienes por qué presionarte tanto.

Daichi escuchaba las palabras dichas por Suga, notando que el armador experimentado tenía toda la razón. En parte, consideró que debía ponerlo en práctica.

Luego de eso, el chico de primero se fue cuando vio que Hinata lo estaba desafiando a una carrera. Los de tercero, en tanto, comenzaron su camino fuera de la escuela.

–Nunca pensé que Kageyama pediría tu ayuda para esta clase de… _casos_ –dijo Daichi.

–¿Insinúas que no estoy capacitado para eso?

–Sí.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió tanto a Suga como a Asahi, quien ya se ponía nervioso, debido a que el armador ya estaba mirándolo con expresión de _pocos amigos_.

–¡Era broma! ¡Era broma, Suga! –se apresuró a decir el capitán, quería evitar el obvio golpe que se le avecinaba.

Sugawara miró hacia el frente, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

–Como sea, creo que también podría aconsejarte a ti, Daichi –se giró para observarlo–. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas hacer esperar a Michimiya?

Daichi arqueó una ceja, miró a Asahi, pero este también parecía estar esperando por su respuesta. El capitán enseñó las palmas de sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no hago esperar a nadie –respondió–. Michimiya es solo una amiga de la secundaria, nada más.

–¡Asahi-san! –los tres giraron ante el grito de Nishinoya.

–Nos vemos mañana, le prometí a Nishinoya que me iría con él.

Con un pequeño gesto con su mano, se despidió de sus amigos y retrocedió el camino hasta llegar junto al líbero.

Daichi y Suga siguieron caminando, intercambiando palabras relacionadas a sus deberes escolares. Hasta que en un momento, Daichi no pudo seguir acallando la duda relacionada con la insinuación de Suga con respecto a Yui Michimiya.

–¿Por qué me preguntaste por Michimiya?

Suga, sin dejar de mirar el camino, se encogió de hombros.

–Se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero creo que sería de gran ayuda para ella, e incluso para ti… A ella le gustas.

Daichi detuvo el paso, acto seguido por Suga.

–¿Sucede algo?

Pero el capitán seguía callado. Suga comenzó a ponerse nervioso, por el mero hecho de que Daichi no solía actuar de esa manera, y que quizás no debió haberle dicho lo de Yui.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Ella misma se lo dijo a una de sus amigas. Estaba en el baño y ellas hablaban de eso afuera de los baños. No fue mi intención…

–Tranquilo, no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo –Daichi le sonrió mientras volvía a caminar–. Con esto me queda algo muy claro.

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Suga, caminando a su lado.

–Que eres una persona muy… especial. Michimiya ni siquiera es tu amiga, y aun así pareces ayudarla.

–No es exactamente así… Si te lo dije, fue pensando en que tal vez a ti también te gustaba ella, pero no te le habías declarado por miedo al rechazo.

–No, no. No tengo a nadie que me guste en este momento –mintió.

Daichi dijo eso último de una manera tan convincente, que Suga tuvo sentimientos encontrados. En primer lugar, es cierto que le aliviaba que Daichi no sintiera nada por Michimiya, pero en segundo lugar, eso significaba que sus posibilidades eran _cero_ … hasta ese momento.

–Ya veo. Creo que estamos iguales.

Lo que sintió Daichi, al oír eso, fue lo mismo que sintió Suga.

Kōshi Sugawara, ya no lo negaba y ahí, acostado en su cama, cubrió su rostro con una almohada y lo dijo:

–Estoy celoso de la tal Michimiya.

Últimamente, cuando ya hubo asumido sus sentimientos por Daichi, se conformaba con ser el mejor amigo de él. Le gustaba sentirse necesitado por él, que lo viniera a visitar a su casa, a la hora que fuese, además que su madre parecía estar feliz cada vez que Daichi llegaba.

Por un tiempo, se sentía como si estuviera en una relación con él, aunque sin la parte de los besos ni la parte sexual… y tampoco con la parte amorosa donde se declaran e inician, oficialmente, una relación.

Podía vivir con todo eso, en verdad que sí, pero la presencia de Yui Michimiya suponía la aparición de la inseguridad. Aunque Daichi dijera que no le gustara nadie, eso incluía que él no le gustaba. Y eso, gatillaba por terminar con su ilusión de tenerlo a su lado, como su pareja.

Eso, y el evidente rechazo de la sociedad.

En el caso de Daichi, él estaba comenzando a dudar si era pertinente pensar en tener algo con Sugawara. A diferencia de él, Daichi no se dejaba llevar fácilmente por las opiniones ajenas, sin embargo, estaba dudando porque Suga le había dado indicios de estar apoyando la idea de tener una relación amorosa con Michimiya.

En un momento, pensó que sí era posible consumar una relación con la chica, pero esos pensamientos no duraban mucho, por la simple existencia de Sugawara.

Anteriormente, cuando tenía esas ideas de establecer una relación amorosa con la chica, pensaba que tal vez Sugawara se enojaría, y él no querría tener a su mejor amigo enojado con él; aunque después pensaba que el que Suga se enojara por eso, no vendría al caso, porque eso no sucedería.

Lo que en verdad le pasaba, es que no podía imaginarse saliendo con Michimiya, sabiendo que le gustaba Suga.

A la semana siguiente, cuando Yui se acercó a hablarle, se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho Suga, era verdad: le gustaba a la chica.

Durante la clase de inglés, no se molestó en prestar tanta atención, porque esta vez, su foco de atención estaba centrado en otro lado.

 _¿Sugawara en verdad cree que debería estar con Michimiya?_

Esa era su gran interrogante.

Estuvo sumergido en tratar de resolver esa incógnita durante gran parte de la clase, también en el entrenamiento, pero en ese momento no dejaba que se notara demasiado que estaba en las nubes.

Debía conseguir una respuesta a tal pregunta, y la única manera de hacerlo, era evaluar sus dos opciones:

 **Número 1**.

"Yui Michimiya es una chica linda que siente cosas por él".

 **Número 2**.

"Kōshi Sugawara es un chico que, al parecer, no le gusta _nadie_ ".

 **Número 3**.

"A él le gustaba Suga, pero no se sentía capaz de decírselo para no arruinar su amistad".

 **Número 4**.

"Aunque se le declarara a Suga, iba a ser rechazado. Ambos son _chicos_ y él sabía que Suga era heterosexual".

Con esos cuatro puntos, todo indicaba que no sería favorable, para él, intentar forjar una relación con Suga, ya que él no se mostraba interesado en él.

Chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de Shimizu.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó la manager.

–Oh, sí… Sí, estoy bien, disculpa.

–Has estado distraído.

Pero Daichi no respondió, simplemente sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

–Puede ser que… haya estado pensando en algo.

–¿Y ese algo te ha estado comiendo la cabeza durante todo este rato?

–Puede ser.

Shimizu no le preguntó nada más, y eso fue un gesto que en verdad agradeció. Aunque tal vez debió haberle pedido algo de ayuda…

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió.

Cuando salió de la sala club, se acercó a Suga, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar de algo, urgentemente, con él.

El vice-capitán se alarmó un poco, tomó sus cosas y salió al encuentro con Daichi. Este último, no dijo ni una palabra hasta que ya estuvieron un poco más alejados de la escuela.

–Desde que me dijiste lo que Michimiya –empezó a hablar, antes de que Suga le preguntara–, he estado pensando un poco las cosas.

–¿Y? –Suga estaba bastante expectante por lo que le iba a decir, pero, pasara lo que pasara, debía mantener su _compostura_.

–Creo que… tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a Michimiya.

Sugawara sintió como si alguien le hubiese lanzado agua fría.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad Daichi estaba considerando dicha posibilidad? Esas y otras preguntas invadían su mente, pero no podía dejar que su amigo las descubriera, por eso, sonrió y palmeó la espalda del capitán.

–¡Buena idea, Daichi! –dijo, mostrando entusiasmo–. Eso sí, creo que deberías ir un poco lento, para no joder la oportunidad.

La alegría que le demostraba Sugawara, solo lograba que Daichi se diera cuenta de que en verdad no tendría una oportunidad con él. No iba a mostrar su desánimo en ese momento, así que pensó que debería seguir con su postura.

–Iré lento, quiero asegurarme de que en verdad lo nuestro funcionaría.

–Tienen cosas en común, ¿no? Ambos juegan voleibol, ambos son capitanes, fueron a la misma secundaria… y por lo que veo siempre en el almuerzo, es que con ella te ríes bastante –Daichi soltó una pequeña risa.

–Sí, la verdad es que ella me hace reír. Tiene un amplio sentido del humor.

Nunca, desde el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, sintieron la extrema necesidad de terminar un tema de conversación, pero ninguno se atrevía a cortarlo de golpe para no levantar sospechas del otro.

Durante los restantes días antes de que comenzaran los playoffs, Daichi ya no almorzaba con Sugawara ni con Asahi, y no solo porque, extrañamente, Asahi comenzó a pasar el tiempo del almuerzo con Nishinoya, sino porque ahora él pasaba a buscar a Michimiya a su salón y se iban juntos a la cafetería.

A partir de esos días, Sugawara compraba en la cafetería y comía su almuerzo cerca de la sala club. Daba buena sombra, además de que, en ese horario, no era un lugar muy transitado. Pensaba que era un lugar muy calmo, donde podría descansar de ver a Daichi muy junto con Yui.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sugawara?

La voz de Shimizu lo sobresaltó, a tal nivel que derramó su jugo de naranja. La chica estaba de pie, mirándolo con su usual expresión seria. En sus manos, ella traía una caja de almuerzo.

–Sh-Shimizu… Eh, almorzando –respondió–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Me gusta almorzar en las bancas que están junto al edificio principal, pero ese lugar estaba ocupado por otros chicos. Después recordé que aquí llega buena sombra.

–Oh, ya veo –palpó un lugar junto a él–. Puedes sentarte, hay espacio.

–No quiero incomodarte.

–No lo haces, siéntate –le dedicó una sonrisa.

Shimizu tomó asiento junto a él, mientras que este último sacaba un paquete de pañuelos para limpiar un poco el jugo que había derramado. La chica, mordiendo su labio inferior a causa de la vergüenza por haber sido la causante de eso, le extendió su jugo de manzana.

–Toma mi jugo, a modo de compensar que hayas derramado el tuyo.

Sugawara la miró extrañado. Usualmente, Shimizu no demostraba mucho sus emociones, ya que siempre estaba seria; los únicos momentos en que se le veía más feliz eran cuando le explicaba a Yachi las cosas que debía hacer como mánager, o al ver el progreso del equipo en los entrenamientos.

–No te preocupes –le dijo él, dedicándole otra sonrisa–. Es mi culpa por haber sido descuidado.

–No, en verdad que fue mía por haberte asustado.

–Shimizu, en verdad que no es necesario –tomó la mano de la chica, con la que ella le extendía el jugo, y la bajó–. Si es cierto que me lo regalas, pues yo te lo regalo a ti.

La compañía de Shimizu, para Suga, era algo bastante inesperado…, pero también, bastante reconfortante. La chica, a pesar de mostrarse siempre de manera distante, tenía bastantes temas de conversación, además de mostrarse muy dispuesta a la hora de entablar una conversación.

De pronto, una duda comenzó a atravesar la mente del chico. Miró de reojo a la chica, quien acababa de terminar su último bocado de arroz y proseguía a limpiar su boca.

–Shimizu –ella se giró para verlo–, ¿alguna vez has pensado cómo puedes darte cuenta si te gusta alguien?

Ella entreabrió un poco su boca. Suga se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido muy directa, además de, tal vez, un poco invasiva.

–No creo que exista una respuesta para eso– _ya sabía que podrías decir algo como eso_ –. Es decir, no pareces darte cuenta hasta que se te declara, o te enteras por un tercero.

Suga pasó una mano por su rostro, soltó una risa floja y sonrió con desgano.

–Claro, claro, tienes razón. Perdón por la pregunta –Shimizu palpó su brazo, un gesto bastante extraño, sobre todo viniendo de ella.

–¿Te gusta alguien y crees que no es correspondido?

 _Maldición, que alguien me lo pregunte duele aún más._

Pero no contestó, solamente se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Finalizado el almuerzo, Suga le dijo a Shimizu que la acompañaba hasta su clase, pero aunque ella insistía en que era innecesario, lo hizo de todos modos.

Al subir las escaleras, simplemente sentía ciertas miradas de extrañeza por parte de los compañeros de Shimizu, ya que no era usual que ella estuviese con alguien, ni mucho menos un chico.

Una de esas miradas, era de Daichi, quien había acompañado a Michimiya hasta su salón, y fue ella la que le advirtió de la presencia del armador.

–¿Ese no es Sugawara-kun?

–Sí –le respondió, después de ver a Suga muy risueño junto a la mánager–, es él. Bueno –se giró hacia la chica–, nos vemos, Michimiya.

–Oh, sí, adiós.

–Nos vemos más tarde, Shimizu –le dijo Suga, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta su salón.

Daichi apretó sus labios. No podía quedar ajeno ante esa situación. La vedad es que, esa escena, parecía de lo más normal.

¿Y qué podría hacer él? Después de todo, había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando se encontraban camino hacia la sala club, para cambiarse de ropa antes del entrenamiento, Daichi, intentando no sonar molesto o algo por el estilo, le formuló una pregunta a Sugawara.

–Hoy te vi yendo a la clase de Shimizu después del almuerzo –Suga se giró, mientras se afirmaba del barandal para subir las escaleras–. ¿No que no te gustaba nadie?

Suga arqueó ambas cejas antes de reír por lo bajo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

–No me gusta Shimizu… Es decir, nadie en el equipo puede negar lo guapa que es, ¿vale? Pero no puedo decir que, solo por eso, estaría totalmente interesado por ella… _aún_.

Si todos los que estaban cerca en ese momento, incluido (especialmente) Suga, hubiesen prestado atención, habrían escuchado el momento exacto en el que el corazón de Daichi Sawamura se rompía.

–Ya veo.

Al día siguiente, Daichi estuvo todos los descansos junto a Michimiya, y a la hora del almuerzo, mientras Sugawara iba a buscar a Shimizu para que almorzaran juntos, vio cuando Daichi comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo junto con Yui, quien estaba sujeta a su brazo.

Ambos chicos hicieron contacto visual, pero Suga, quien mantenía su postura de ser _el amigo que apoya a su amigo con la chica que le gusta_ , simplemente le guiñó un ojo mientras le enseñaba el dedo pulgar, a modo de apoyo.

Dicho gesto, fue correspondido por Daichi.

Sin embargo, ninguno lo hacía en serio.

Shimizu salió a los segundos después y, al encontrarse con Suga, mirando a Daichi con una expresión, un tanto nostálgica, pero prefirió no preguntar nada que se pueda prestar como un malentendido.

Esta vez, Shimizu y Sugawara prefirieron almorzar cerca de las canchas de fútbol, ya que el día anterior, fueron vistos por Yachi y Yamaguchi.

–¡Sh-Shimizu-sempai, Sugawara-san! –el grito de la chica los sobresaltó a ambos.

Yamaguchi también estaba sorprendido ante aquella escena, pero estaba avergonzado por haberlos interrumpido.

–Hitoka-chan, Yamaguchi –dijo Shimizu, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, fue interrumpida por el chico.

–Nos disculpamos –Yamaguchi se inclinó, gesto imitado por Yachi–, no quisimos molestarlos, es solo que… –volvió a su postura normal para continuar hablándoles–, es extraño verlos juntos.

Shimizu se ruborizó un poco, y Sugawara rio por lo bajo.

–Chicos, no malinterpreten la situación. Shimizu y yo solo somos amigos –decía, mientras liberaba una pequeña risa.

Las canchas de fútbol solían ser bastante calmadas. No entendía si era por el hecho de que los del equipo solían entrenar la primera media hora. Sin embargo, ambos habían encontrado un lugar bastante tranquilo para poder almorzar.

Shimizu seguía con la imagen de un Suga mirando nostálgicamente a Daichi y Yui. Quería preguntar, pero no sabía cómo ni con qué excusa hacerlo. A pesar de que Sugawara parecía estar igual de animado que de costumbre, tenía cierto malestar.

Mientras el chico comentaba lo frustrante y a la vez divertido que era detener las peleas entre Hinata y Kageyama, la chica estuvo pensando una forma en la que podría enterarse de lo que había pasado por la cabeza de él en _aquel_ momento.

–Sawamura parece más tranquilo, últimamente, con respecto al equipo –dijo ella, llevándose un bocado de arroz a la boca.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja y mirándola expectante.

–Bueno –rio flojamente–, desde que se ha estado encontrando con Michimiya, es como si ella tuviera cierta influencia sobre él… ¿me entiendes?

Sugawara apretó sus labios, desvió la vista hacia la cancha de fútbol. Después de unos segundos en los que Shimizu pensó que las había jodido de sobremanera, Suga sonrió como lo hacía usualmente, se encogió de hombros y habló:

–Puede ser que lo tenga muy enamorado. De hecho, me alegra que Daichi haya podido darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba a la chica y decidiera, por fin, entenderla y corresponder sus sentimientos.

Suga no lo notaba, pero en ciertos momentos, su voz parecía molesta, y Shimizu no lograba aclarar muy bien sus dudas. Algo sí tenía en claro: le molestaba esa "relación", pero lo que no sabía era el verdadero por qué.

–Suenas un poco molesto –dijo ella, en un tono medio bromista, para no provocar una mala reacción de Suga.

Chasqueó la lengua, tomó su caja de jugo de naranja y sorbió de la pajilla. Shimizu apretó sus puños, tenía ganas de disculparse, pero no sabía cómo ni por qué. Suga, la miró de reojo; sabía que la chica no era para nada tonta, y ya se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en su propio actuar.

–Si te cuento la verdad… ¿Prometerías no decirle a nadie?

Shimizu acomodó sus gafas, mirándolo atónita. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, bajó la mirada, dudosa.

–No estás obligado a contarme nada.

–Supongo que a ti sí puedo contarte… Además de Asahi, serías la única en saber –Sugawara tomó una gran bocanada de aire, el corazón de Shimizu latía un tanto más rápido por los nervios que estaba sintiendo–. Yo estoy _celoso_ …

En ese momento, si bien ella ya sabía lo que él iba a decir, el que le confirmara sus celos, en cierto modo, la decepcionaba… porque ella estaba sintiendo _celos_ en ese momento, también.

–Pero no de Daichi.

Shimizu volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez, estaba el doble de sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sugawara _no_ estaba celoso de Daichi?  
Iba a abrir la boca para tratar de formular alguna pregunta, pero él se le adelantó.

–Me gusta Daichi.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, giró su vista hacia la cancha de fútbol, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que volviera a verlo a él. La expresión de Sugawara no era, para nada, feliz; tampoco es como que estuviera avergonzado, pero se sentía… _miserable_.

–No me malinterpretes, yo estoy feliz por él, por _ellos_. Digo, cuando hablé con Asahi, él me dijo que, si en verdad me gustaba, debía hacer lo posible para estar con él, ¿sabes? Pero no es tan fácil. Sobre todo con Michimiya por ahí –suspiró pesadamente, acariciando su sien con sus dedos–. No odio a la chica, que quede claro… Es solo que me pongo celoso de ella. Me conformo con ser amigo de Daichi, en verdad que puedo vivir con eso, lo único que quiero es que sea feliz –miró a Shimizu con una sonrisa nostálgica dibujada en su rostro–. Como bien tú dijiste, se ve más animado y feliz ahora, y todo eso se debe a Michimiya.

Sin esperar a que siguiera hablando, Shimizu lo abrazó. En un principio, Suga no le correspondió, pero, después de unos segundos, pasó sus manos por sobre la cintura de la chica, sintiendo tanta calma a la hora en que apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella.

Era un abrazo muy… _fraternal_.

–No estás solo, Sugawara.

Esas palabras impactaron en Suga, de una manera que no habría podido describir. Si bien no era la primera vez que las escuchaba, en esta situación era diferente, porque se trataba de Shimizu, una chica a la que, durante todos los años que la conocía, la consideraba una _kūdere_.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontraban cambiándose en la sala club, Daichi parecía estar mucho más emocionado que de costumbre. Asahi miró a Sugawara, estaba preocupado, pero este último negó, buscando ser disimulado, con la cabeza y se acercó al capitán.

–¡Vaya, Daichi! Hoy sí que estás feliz.

–¿Tú crees? –Suga asintió–. Pues supongo que es la clase de felicidad que me provoca el _tener novia_.

Sugawara tragó duro. Aún no estaba listo para oír algo como eso. Asahi notó, de inmediato, que eso había sido como un balde con agua fría para su amigo, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, para que así Suga pudiese tranquilizarse un poco antes de hablar.

–¿En serio? ¿Tú y Yui? –preguntó Asahi, sonriendo y palpando el hombro de su capitán cuando este asintió con la cabeza–. ¡Wow! ¡Bien hecho, Daichi!

–¡¿Daichi-san tiene novia?! –preguntó Tanaka, completamente sorprendido.

–¡¿La capitana del equipo femenino de voleibol?!

 _"Es la clase de felicidad que me provoca el tener novia"_. Esa frase se repetía en la mente de Suga, y aunque se esforzaba por sonreír, demostrando que se sentía muy feliz por Daichi, le costaba, y le costaba demasiado.

–Lo siento, Suga –escuchó salir de la boca de Daichi–, pero hoy no podré irme contigo. Esperaré a Michimiya.

Suga le sonrió, intentando morderse la lengua. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de hablar.

 _Dios, esto es tan difícil_.

–¡No te preocupes por mí, Daichi! De hecho –lo miró y, para la sorpresa de Asahi, se veía bastante animado y feliz–, si no hicieras eso, me tendrías recriminándote eso una y otra y otra vez, por ser un mal novio.

Daichi tragó, siguió sonriendo y asintió. Evadiendo las preguntas de los de segundo, especialmente de Tanaka y Nishinoya, salió de la sala club.  
En sí, estaba feliz, porque Yui sí le interesaba, pero estaba tan disconforme con la aprobación de Suga… Porque pensó que ahí podría darse cuenta si es que, existía, alguna posibilidad con él.

 _Creo que debo dejar de pensar en Suga de_ esa _manera_ , pensaba Daichi, cuando ya se encontraba de camino hacia el gimnasio de las chicas.

–Nunca pensé que, finalmente, Daichi-san podría ser el novio de Michimiya-san –dijo Ennoshita, quien seguía mirando la puerta.

–Pues ya era hora, ¿no? –dijo Kinoshita–. Es decir, todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que a ella le gustaba Daichi-san.

–Tienen razón –Tanaka se acercó a Ennoshita y pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del chico–. Hay veces en que no nos damos cuenta, cuando los sentimientos son bastante obvios.

Ennoshita se puso rojo y, sin más, golpeó con su codo a Tanaka. Mientras los de segundo reían, Sugawara buscó escabullirse hasta la salida, pero Asahi lo siguió.

–¡Suga! –decía Asahi mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo–. ¡Suga, espera!

Suga, cabizbajo, detuvo su caminar, pero ni aun así se volteó para ver a su amigo. Asahi puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo, intentó buscar la mirada del armador, pero fue en vano.

Sugawara no iba a levantar la vista hasta que sus ojos dejasen de estar llorosos.

–Tienes que ser fuerte, Suga –decía Asahi–. Fuerte, ¿entiendes?

–Lo entiendo –respondía, con un susurro.

–Pero no te rindas…

–¿Y ahora eso de qué sirve? –alzó la vista, Asahi vio lo roto que estaba el armador–. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo felices que se veía? ¿No te diste cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía Daichi en su rostro, y más cuando dijo que estaba en una relación con _ella_?

–Suga…

–Ya lo decidí, Asahi –Suga hablaba seriamente, frunció un poco el ceño y miró a su amigo. Estaba completamente decidido–: Yo también buscaré mi felicidad, pero no al lado de Daichi. Él es solo un _buen amigo_ , y eso es lo que será siempre para mí.

 _Un buen amigo_.

Algo que ninguno de los dos chicos de tercero sabía, era que Shimizu había escuchado todo aquello, y sentía unas extrañas y enormes ganas de salir de su escondite para ir a abrazar a Suga.

Al día siguiente, en el receso, Daichi y Suga estuvieron juntos.

–Creí que estarías con tu novia –dijo un somnoliento, y adolorido, Suga.

–Ah, dijo que tenía que estudiar para un examen con Aya y Kaede –dijo mordiendo su galleta–. ¿No tienes hambre? Tienes una cara horrible.

–Pasé una mala noche… Creo que me dio insomnio –respondió y, con un gesto con su dedo índice, rechazó la galleta que Daichi le estaba extendiendo–. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

–¡¿Sugawara?!

Daichi y Suga miraron a la puerta cuando escucharon aquel grito de uno de sus compañeros. El chico había estado coqueteando con Shimizu, y se exaltó cuando ella le dijo que buscaba a Suga.

–Shimizu –dijo Suga, levantando una mano.

La chica pidió permiso e ingresó al salón. En sus manos, traía una pequeña caja envuelta. Una vez estuvo frente a los chicos, saludó con un gesto a Daichi y su vista se quedó en Sugawara.

–Eh… –tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire–, te traje esto –le extendió la caja a Suga–. Las hice ayer y pensé en que… tal vez deberías probarla. Recordé cuando me dijiste que te gustaban las galletas caseras y… Y eso, disfrútalas, te veo en el almuerzo. Adiós.

Sin posibilidad de responder, Shimizu salió corriendo del salón de los chicos. Daichi notó que la mánager se había sonrojado. ¿Era en serio? La única vez que la vio sonrojarse fue cuando iba a comenzar el Intercolegial.

–¿Tú y ella están… saliendo? –preguntó Daichi. Nunca había sentido que unas palabras parecían estarle rasgando la garganta.

Suga negó con la cabeza, pero miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa, la caja que le había traído Shimizu. Cuando la abrió, sintió un rico aroma a limón. En la tapa, había una pequeña nota.

"No estás solo –K.S"

–Aunque tal vez pronto…

Daichi no estaba en condiciones de exigirle a Suga que no salga con Shimizu, de todos modos, él estaba saliendo con Yui.

Pero el ver a Suga sonreír de esa manera por unas galletas…, le provocaba una enorme sensación de celos.

Siempre tuvo una pequeña esperanza, que al pasar el tiempo, Suga se daría cuenta de que no estaba interesado en Shimizu y que estaba interesado en él, así él rompería con Michimiya y podrían estar juntos.

Durante mucho tiempo tuvo esa infantil idea en la cabeza…

Sin embargo, cuando ya hubo cumplido sus 27 años, se dio cuenta de que tal idea solo era eso: una _infantil idea_ sacada de algún manga o un libro.

Cosas como esas no pasaban en la vida, al menos no en la suya.

Tocaron la puerta, dio la autorización para que entraran y vio a Asahi, con una barba más cuidada que se unía con un poco de bigote y su cabellera larga y ondulada cayendo hasta sus hombros. Se veía más maduro que cuando estaban en el instituto.

–¿Listo, Daichi?

Daichi estaba terminando de acomodar el pañuelo en su bolsillo, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

–Aún no sé cómo arreglar mi corbata –dijo, viendo que era lo único que arruinaba su traje.

–Lo siento, a mí también me tuvieron que arreglar la corbata.

–¿Problemas con la corbata?

Ambos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz de Suga. La sonrisa de Daichi se ensanchó al ver que el chico se mantenía ordenado e impecable como siempre. Bien afeitado y bien peinado.

–Date vuelta, Daichi –dijo Suga mientras se acercaba para arreglar la corbata chueca del chico–. Espero que Yui sepa cómo arreglarte la corbata cuando te toque ir a trabajar, porque, por lo que veo, tú no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo –bromeó.

–Qué pesado –rio Daichi.

Era verdad, ese día… se casaba con Yui.

Luego de que Suga le arreglara la corbata y junto con Asahi le dedicaran unas palabras de aliento antes del gran momento, sintió cierta nostalgia al pensar que, en un principio, su relación con Yui no había sido más que un capricho para probar a Suga… Ahora se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, estaba enamorado de la chica.

–Ya es hora, Daichi –dijo Asahi, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda–, ve.

Salieron los tres juntos, pero cuando llegaron al lugar a campo abierto donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia, Asahi fue a tomar asiento, pero Suga parecía estar buscando a alguien. Daichi iba a preguntarle a quién buscaba, hasta que vio que una chica de cabello negro, piel blanca y que usaba un vestido color violeta corría, lo más rápido que los tacones le permitían, hacia él.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano, Suga besó la frente de Kiyoko Shimizu, próximamente Sugawara, y fueron a tomar asiento.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de Daichi en ese momento.

 _Así que solo tú pudiste conquistar su corazón…, Kiyoko_ , pensó Daichi.

Cuando la boda se consumó, el señor y la señora Sawamura les dieron las gracias a sus invitados. Kiyoko miraba a su prometido constantemente, preocupada por él, aunque ya era un tema del pasado, sabía que podría ser una herida profunda en el corazón del ex-vice-capitán.

Sugawara la descubrió mirándolo, le dio un leve apretón a su mano y besó la mejilla de su prometida.

–Ya te lo he dicho, cariño, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti.

–Eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti, ya lo sabes –insistió ella, pero, al ver la sonrisa sincera de su prometido, sintió que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Llegó el momento de hacer el brindis, todos extendían sus copas con la champaña, compartiendo su alegría con la pareja recién casada.

–Yui se ve muy linda –dijo Sugawara–, ojalá Daichi la haga feliz.

Kiyoko asintió, mientras sonreía. Opinaba lo mismo que su prometido.

Sugawara estaba feliz por Daichi, muy feliz, pero no podía evitar emocionarse a saber que finalmente se casó con Yui. Ya no sentía nada por Daichi, de carácter romántico, pero siempre sentía que cierta nostalgia viviría en él.

No sabía qué hubiese sido de su vida si se le hubiese declarado a Daichi, a lo mejor ni siquiera lo habría invitado a su boda porque sus sentimientos por Yui no habrían cambiado.

Debía agradecer que, por su silencio durante cinco años, valiera la pena para poder encontrar el amor junto al lado de Kiyoko Shimizu, próximamente Sugawara.

Avanzada la fiesta, Kiyoko pidió permiso para ir al baño, pero luego la vio hablando animadamente junto con Hitoka y Tadashi Yamaguchi. Ellos, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona que formaba parte del equipo del Karasuno cuando Daichi era capitán, fueron los primeros en consumar su matrimonio, hacía no más de siete meses.

Iba a acercarse para hablar con la familia Yamaguchi, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba el hombro.

–Suga.

–¡Daichi, felicidades!

Ambos se abrazaron y palparon lentamente sus espaldas, como solían hacerlo cada vez que se felicitaban, añadiendo un poco de fuerza solo para terminar riendo.

–Dios, menos mal ya diste el _gran paso_. Tardaste más de lo esperado –comentó Suga, luego dio un sorbo a su copa.

–No te pases, Suga –se "molestó" Daichi–, tú recién te propusiste a Shi-, _Kiyoko_ , ya no podré decirle _Shimizu_.

–Pero Kiyoko y yo no estamos saliendo desde el instituto.

–Bueno…, creo que ahí tienes razón.

De pronto, un silencio se formó entre ellos, pero era cubierto por el sonido de la música. A la distancia, se podía ver a Yui, hablando con sus suegros y sus propios padres, recibiendo halagos por lo bella que se veía, y es que desde que se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco, le daba cierto toque más angelical a su rostro.

–Creo que… debo decirte algo –dijo Daichi, rascando su nuca–. No es algo fácil y, tal vez esta no sea la ocasión… Sin embargo, eres mi mejor amigo, y tarde o temprano vas a…

–No te des tantas vueltas, ve al punto –dijo Suga, arqueando una ceja.

–Quiero que debo darte las gracias –dijo casi en tono dubitativo–, es decir… Gracias por no haber correspondido mis sentimientos en el instituto.

Sugawara se quedó en silencio, inexpresivo, por unos segundos. Se podría decir que, incluso, Daichi había pensado que Suga había dejado de respirar, hasta que lo vio menear la cabeza, fruncir el ceño y lo escuchó hablar.

–¿A qué te…? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Corresponder tus sentimientos?

Daichi se mordió la lengua, tal vez nunca debió decirlo, pero no podía guardarse eso mucho tiempo más.

–En nuestro último año de instituto, comencé a sentirme atraído hacia ti. Lo sé, algo raro, pero creo que fue porque estaba confundido porque lo que yo esperaba que fuera Yui, lo eras tú –mentía–, entonces no sé, por un momento pensé que en verdad estaba atraído por ti. Aunque sabía que era imposible que te fijaras en mí de esa forma… ¡Tampoco sabríamos si tendríamos el futuro actual, uno mejor o uno peor! La verdad es que creo que pensar en eso es algo infantil… –agachó la cabeza, acarició su nuca y negó con la cabeza–. Como sea, solo quería darte las gracias por nunca, nunca, nunca haber correspondido mis sentimientos, de no ser por eso –miró a su esposa, quien también lo veía y lo saludaba–, no estaría, en este momento, casado con Yui.

Sugawara tenía muchas dudas y muchas cosas que decirle, partiendo por confesarle que, en el instituto, también se sintió atraído por él, sin embargo, lo de él era distinto a lo que Daichi le había dicho.

Soltó una risa floja y solo abrazó, fraternalmente, a Daichi.

–De nada, supongo –dijo Sugawara–. También debería darte las gracias a ti, porque gracias a que nunca me lo dijiste, no estaría comprometido con Kiyoko.

Estuvieron ahí, abrazándose, sin decir nada, hasta que ambos decidieron que fue mucho. Suga palpó la espalda de Daichi para que fuera a ver a su esposa, mientras que él iba al lado de su prometida.

De haber sabido que Daichi sí correspondía sus sentimientos en ese entonces, solo daba espacio a que miles de preguntas se instalaran en la cabeza de Sugawara, preguntas que desechaba rápidamente.

La etapa de ellos en el instituto ya pasó, y las cosas se habían dado de esta manera. Daichi estaba felizmente casado con Yui, y Suga pronto lo estaría, al lado de Kiyoko.

Si hubieran estado juntos, solo plantearían la incertidumbre de saber si hubieran llegado tan lejos como para casarse, o bien, haber tenido que permanecer en el clóset durante años, también cabe la posibilidad de que no hayan durado tanto.

En fin, ninguno de ellos quería pensar en eso. Cuando se resignaron a su posibilidad de entablar una relación, decidieron aceptar el futuro junto a sus nuevas parejas.

Ellos iban a estar juntos…, pero solo como amigos.

 _Es mejor ser amigos a que no ser nada_ , pensaba, cada uno, por separado.

* * *

Gracias, xx.-


End file.
